


Touch

by goodgonebetter



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: After their first drift, Raleigh and Mako only want to get closer.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I promise a new chapter of Sweets is coming soon! Just wanted to post a little snippet because I got the idea yesterday. Please tell me what you think. Might come back and edit some more, or add on later!

**_Takes place right before Gispy Danger goes back to battle for the first time. Mako and Raleigh have been benched and after their heart to heart they get a little closer._ **

Raleigh took both of their trays back to the mess hall, leaving them with the rest of the dirty dishes. He walked back to his room, figuring he needed to lay down and clear his head. Even with his conversation with Mako, his mind was still racing with images of both of their pasts. He felt like he knew her better now, but curiosity still burned through him. He was craving something more, and he had no idea how to quell this feeling.

When he made it to his hall, he found Mako sitting on the steps to his room. She was staring down at her hands but looked up when Raleigh walked towards her. She shot up quickly, her place on the steps making her a little taller than him. Their eyes met and the rest of the hall melted away. They were the only two people in the world. Slowly, like she was trying not to spook him, Mako placed her hands on his shoulders, caressing the material of his sweater. The touch caused a chain reaction; Raleigh’s entire body shuddered, and he sprang into action.

He went past her to unlock the door to his room, letting her in and shutting the door behind them. Raleigh couldn’t tell you who kissed who first, all he knew was that they were in the middle of his room wrapped up in each other. Mako tasted sweet and her hands were everywhere at once. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around him, breaking the kiss to look him in the eye.

“Touch me.”

She knocked the breath out of him with those two simple words. He laid her out on his tiny, not so comfortable bed, and kissed her again. His hands pulled up at her shirt, exploring the soft skin underneath. He pulled away just his kiss and suck at her neck, her sweets moan and whimpers only making him want more and more.

He pulled off her shirt, kissing down her chest and stomach. Her hand was stroking through his hair, pushing him to keep going with her motions and her sounds. Soon she started pulling at his own sweater, making him come back up until they were eye to eye. Again, she moved slowly when she reached for the bottom of his sweater, waiting for any resistance as she took it off. Raleigh wanted to stop her, to explain his hang up, but he didn’t say anything as the sweater slipped over his head.

“I know Raleigh, I know.” She whispered to him, and he let the tension from his body roll of him. The feel of her cool hands on his chest, running up and down his scars made him tremble again, and she pushed him over so she could straddle him on the bed.

“Please…Please touch me.” Raleigh had never felt it like this before, so close to the edge and so far away. He stroked her sides while she pulled her bra off, leaning down and kissing him again and again.

Every place that she touched him made him weak. Not even two hours ago they were connected in the drift for the first time. They knew everything they needed to know about their minds, and now they were learning about their bodies.

They start pulling at each other’s pants when the alarms went off. Suddenly, the rest of the world existed again. Their little bubble was burst, and they had to roll into action. They redressed quickly and were sprinting down the door.

**_This takes place after the end of the movie, once Mako and Raleigh have been picked up out of the Pacific Ocean._ **

They sat beside each other on the helicopter, holding hands like a lifeline. They were mourning for their fallen soldiers of the past and present, while celebrating the closure of the rift. It was a flurry of emotions and Raleigh wasn’t sure what to do with all this energy he had now. He was shaking like a leaf, and Mako was the only sturdy thing in his life.

After they were checked out in the medbay they were sent to rest. Raleigh wanted nothing more than to be with Mako, but he needed to sleep. He almost died, and it was only now hitting him.

They told him that they would be separated until tomorrow, so that they could rest and heal. The drift was stressful, and a moment away would do them good. The “victory tour” would start tomorrow, with them flying back to the U.S. Apart from the cushy hotels they’d be living in, Raleigh hated it already.

**

He didn’t see her when they flew off or when they were checked in. He could feel her close by and the burning curiosity came back in full force. He needed her hands on him, and he didn’t know what to do with that.

Raleigh sat at the edge of his hotel bed to watch tv. Every single channel he clicked on was news about the final battle. No matter how glad he was that it was over, he wasn’t ready to see the images over and over again. He turned the tv off as someone knocked on his door. He opened it and Mako practically fell into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. His knees got weak from her touch and he wrapped his arms around her. They didn’t hesitate this time around, closing the door and jumping onto the bed.

Raleigh slipped off his clothes first until he was down to his boxers, and Mako got down to her underwear before they grabbed for each other and kissed, making Raleigh moan. Her mouth, her tongue, her everything was drowning him and he loved it so much. Their bodies were on the same wavelength and were chanting the same thing.

_Touch me, touch me, touch me_

Raleigh kissed her body from top to bottom, pulling the moans and shrieks from her with his fingers and his tongue. Mako was pulling him closer and closer until they were all over and all the way inside. They took each other apart and put each other back together again. The climax hit them like a shot and left them reeling on the sheets.

**

Raleigh woke up face down on the bed, drooling on his pillow. He could feel Mako laying halfway on top of him, breathing slow and holding him even as she slept. For a moment he forgot how he got there, until it all came rushing back and sending a shiver down his back. He’s so far gone he doesn’t think he can ever go back.

He turned over onto his back, carefully trying no to disturb Mako. She didn’t wake, just moved over to lay her head on his chest. The bare skin contact, after the rush of heat and lust passed by, felt more comforting than a cold shower. The curiosity and the new sensations of touch were finally sated and now Raleigh felt more well rested than he ever had before. He fell back asleep to Mako’s gentle breathing.

**

Mako was already awake the second time Raleigh opened his eyes. She was tracing her fingers up and down the veins of his arm. When she realized he was awake she looked up at him with a smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered it to her, quickly turning to hide his face. She put her hand under his chin, turning his head so they were face to face.

“I’m right here. I’ll stay if you stay.” They only had each other for now, in this moment they were completely alone.

“I think I love you.” Of course Raleigh would stay. He would hold her close until his last day.

“I think I love you too.” He trusted Mako with every fiber of his being. Raleigh hid his face in her neck, pressing up close.

“Touch me, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
